bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gin Ichimaru
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 10 września | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 69 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca w armii Arrancarów, kapitan 3. Oddziału, wicekapitan 5. Oddziału, 3. oficer 5. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:3.jpeg 3. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Izuru Kira, Kaname Tōsen, Sōsuke Aizen | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Shinsō | bankai = Kamishini no Yari | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 20 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Kōji Yusa | angielski głos = Doug Erholtz | hiszpański głos = Hernán Fernández (Hiszpania) Carlos del Campo (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Moim zdaniem, starałem się zwrócić mu dużą uwagę w jego pierwszym występie, ale z jakiegoś powodu jest on człowiekiem, który jest bardzo popularny wśród kobiet. Zazdroszczę mu." - Tite Kubo "Zastraszający uśmiech." - Tite Kubo. jest byłym kapitanem 3. Oddziału, jego wicekapitaniem był Izuru Kira. Zdradził Soul Society i razem z Kaname oraz Aizenem udał się do Hueco Mundo, gdzie stworzyli armię Arrancarów. Później okazuje się, że był potrójnym agentem i zdradził Aizena, próbując go zabić. Wygląd thumb|left|Prawdziwy kolor oczu Gina Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym od innych strojów kapitańskich. Sam Gin nie wygląda jednak jak każdy: jego oczy są przez większość czasu zamknięte. Rzadko kiedy je otwiera, jednak, jak zauważono, są jasnobłękitne. Jest niezwykle wysoki i chudy, o bardzo ostrych rysach twarzy, a jego włosy są srebrne (jego imię nawiązuje do koloru włosów; gin to po japońsku srebro). Jest niemalże cały czas szyderczo uśmiechnięty. Gin rzadko otwiera oczy bądź przestaje się uśmiechać. W pierwszym widzianym przez nas przypadku otworzył oczy, gdy on i Aizen, uratowali Momo Hinamori i parę innych uczniów przed Pustymi, w drugim gdy walczył z Tōshirō Hitsugayą. Podczas serii oczy kilkakrotnie zmieniają kolor: od krwistoczerwonego, przez jasnozielony, aż po niebieski. Jest o wiele więcej momentów, w których się nie uśmiecha, na przykład kiedy jest zdenerwowany, w sytuacjach w których kogoś przeprasza albo kiedy się namyśla. Wieczny uśmiech Gina irytuje inne osoby i doprowadza do tego, że mu nie ufają, a nawet często podejrzewają o wrogie zamiary. W Hueco Mundo ulega zmianie jego wygląd: jak reszta Espady nosi biały płaszcz i kimono przewiązane seledynową wstęgą. Ichimaru mówi odmiennym od oficjalnego języka dialektem z Kyoto, który w wielu anime jest używany przez obcesowe i niezdarne postacie; daje to bardzo niecodzienny efekt. Charakter Większość wypowiedzi Gina jest o charakterze ironicznym. Gdy rozmawia z Rukią, odczuwa ona wielki strach mówiąc, że czuje się jakby węże owijały jej szyję. Zaoferował jej propozycję ratunku, by po chwili w okrutny sposób poinformować ją, że to był tylko żart i pozbawić ją ostatniej nadziei. Gdy poznali się z Aizenem sam porównywał siebie do węża. Gin podczas rozmów rzadko okazuje emocje, nie szczędzi za to sarkazmu. Był dość mocno związany z wicekapitan 10. Oddziału - Rangiku Matsumoto (kiedy byli dziećmi uratował jej życie na pustyni). Historia thumb|left|Gin oferuje Rangiku jedzenie Jako dziecko żyjąc w Rukongai, Gin znajduje na ziemi wycieńczoną dziewczynkę, Rangiku Matsumoto. Oferuje jej wysuszoną persymonę, mówiąc jej, że skoro potrafi odczuwać głód, musi posiadać energię duchową. Rangiku zauważa, że w jego przypadku musi być tak samo. Gin przedstawił się Rangiku, która zwraca uwagę na osobliwość jego imienia. Gin i Matsumoto zaczęli żyć razem i podczas wspólnie spędzonego czasu, Ichimaru zapytał się jej, kiedy obchodzi swoje urodziny. Odpowiedziała mu, że nie wie, bo nigdy nie liczyła dni aż do momentu, kiedy go spotkała. Ichimaru stwierdził, że od tego momentu data ich spotkania będzie także dniem jej urodzin. thumb|right|Gin ślubuje zabić Aizena Gin spotkał Aizena, kiedy wspólnie z Rangiku mieszkał w Rukongai. Podczas zbierania drewna na ognisko, zauważył Sōsuke i innych trzech Shinigami, którzy przed nim klęczeli na ziemi. Szpiegując ich, widział, jak Aizen odbiera od jednego z nich kulę różowej energii i wkłada ją do pojemnika, w którym mieściło się Hōgyoku. Okazało się później, że Gin widział tą trójkę Shinigami opuszczających teren, gdzie znalazł wycieńczoną Rangiku. Dochodząc do wniosku, że to Aizen był ich liderem, Gin przyrzekł sobie go zabić. thumb|left|Tej nocy Gin oświadcza, że stanie się Shinigami Gin miał w zwyczaju zostawiać Rangiku i nie mówić jej, gdzie się wybiera. Podczas jednego z takich wypadków, Matsumoto znajduje go z krwią na policzku. Gin tłumaczy jej, że zadecydował się dołączyć do Shinigami i dokonać zmian, dzięki którym Rangiku nie będzie już musiała płakać. Obydwoje dostają się do Akademii Shinō. Od tego momentu, Rangiku jest jedną z niewielu, o których Gin prawdziwie się troszczy. frame|right|Gin jako dziecko po zabiciu 3. oficera 5. Oddziału Ok. 110 lat temu Gin zakończył swoją naukę w Akademii w ciągu jednego roku i dostał pozycję w 5. Oddziale. Jednej nocy, Aizen odnajduje Gina zaraz po tym, jak ten zamordował 3. oficera 5. Oddziału. Aizen pochwalił jego zdolności i zapytał o jego opinię na temat pozycji 3. oficera, na co dostał odpowiedź, że stanowisko to jest bezwartościowe, a zamordowany walczył beznadziejnie. Kapitan natychmiastowo mianował Ichimaru 3. oficerem, kamuflując fakt, że Gin zamordował swojego poprzednika. 9 lat później Gin jest pokazany po stronie Sōsuke, biorąc udział w Hollowfikacji Shinigami o wysokiej randze. Jest obecny podczas Hollowfikacj i grupy badawczej zesłanej przez kapitana Yamamoto. Obserwuje walkę pomiędzy Hirako i Aizenem. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony przybyciem Kisuke Urahary i Tessaia Tsukabishiego. Aizen zaczął odchodzić z miejsca zbrodni, twierdząc, że "nie ma tu już nic do zrobienia". By powstrzymać ich przed ucieczką, Tessai używa Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō przeciwko nim, ale Aizen odpowiada mu Bakudō #81, Dankū, umożliwiając ucieczkę. Jakiś czas potem Aizen stał się kapitanem 5. Oddziału, wyjawiając Ginowi sekret całkowitej hipnozy Kyōka Suigetsu. Podczas tej rozmowy, Gin wciąż był dzieckiem. thumb|left|Gin jako wicekapitan Aizena Gin został wicekapitaniem 5. Oddziału pod rozkazami Sōsuke Aizena. Obydwoje uratowali młodych rekrutów z Akademii Shinigami - Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kirę i Renjiego Abaraia, którzy podczas ćwiczeń zostali zaatakowani przez ogromne Hollowy. Gin wkrótce objął pozycję kapitana 3. Oddziału mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Byakuya Kuchiki, który został kapitanem 6. Oddziału (ok. 49 lat temu). Jednakże będąc dowódcą własnego oddziału, Ichimaru wciąż był lojalnym podwładnym Aizena. Podczas pełnienia swoich kapitańskich obowiązków, Aizen, Gin i Tōsen w tajemnicy zniknęli, by spotkać się Baragganem Louisenbairnem, Królem Hueco Mundo i Lordem Las Noches. Aizen i Baraggan krótko rozmawiali, podczas gdy Ichimaru i Kaname ich obserwowali. Aizen wtedy uwolnił swój Shikai i pokazał Baragganowi zdziesiątkowanie jego armii przy pomocy pozostałych dwóch kapitanów. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Gin po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz z Kenpachim, gdy dokuczają Byakuyi w związku z egzekucją Rukii, mówiąc, że członek rodziny szlacheckiej jest skazany na śmierć. Byakuya odpowiada im, iż nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych sfer mogli zrozumieć szlachciców. Kenpachi pyta się jak można dopuścić do egzekucji własnej siostry. Zaraki wyzywa go na pojedynek i wyciąga miecz, ale Gin go zatrzymuje, związuje i przeprasza kapitana 6. Oddziału za jego zachowanie, po czym odchodzi. Soul Society thumb|left|Ichimaru jako kapitan 3. Oddziału Po tym, jak Ichigo Kurosaki pokonał strażnika, Jidanbō Ikkanzakę, wielkolud podnosi bramę, aby mogli przejść do Gotei 13. Po otwarciu bramy, Ichigo spotyka już przy wejściu Ichimaru, który czeka na niego po drugiej stronie. Atakuje Ichigo swoim Shikai, przez co odrzuca go z powrotem do Rukongai, przecina ramię Jidanbō i zamyka bramę. Później widzimy Gina na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, w celu wyjaśnienia dziwnego posunięcia Ichimaru w stosunku do Ryoka. Jest jednym z trzynastu dowódców, więc nie powinien mieć problemu z ich zlikwidowaniem. Gin przyznaje się do błędu i mówi, że nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Yamamoto zamierza wymierzyć mu karę, lecz nagle dostaje informacje o przybyciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Twierdzi, że nim zajmie się później, a kapitanom każe się rozejść i zająć pozycje obronne. Gdy się rozchodzą, kapitan 10. Oddziału - Tōshirō Hitsugaya podsłuchuje kłótnię Aizena z Ginem, o to, że specjalnie nie zabił Ryoka i ma w tym jakieś ukryte cele. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Ichimaru mówi mu, że go zabije. thumb|right|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori Hitsugaya później ostrzega wicekapitana Aizena, Momo Hinamori, że jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Gin może go zabić, i mówi jej, aby nie ufała swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi Izuru Kirze, ponieważ może być wplątany w tę sprawę. Następnego dnia, Hinamori znajduje na szczycie budynku ciało Aizena przybite mieczem do ściany. Zrozpaczona Momo od razu przypomina sobie słowa Hitsugayi, po czym zjawia się Gin. Jego beztroska mina upewnia ją, że to on jest zabójcą. W furii, Momo atakuje Gina, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Izuru. Zagubiona Hinamori wpada w szał i uwalnia swój Shikai, tworząc wielką eksplozję. Kira również uwalnia swój miecz, próbując ją powstrzymać, ale oboje są zatrzymani przez Hitsugayę i zostają aresztowani. thumb|left|Hitsugaya zamraża ramię Gina Po tym jak Gin uwalnia Izuru z celi zostaje zatrzymany przez Hitsugayę. Ich konfrontację przerywa Momo, która teraz uważa, że to Tōshirō zamordował Aizena, a następnie próbuje go zabić. Chwyta swój miecz tak mocno, że jej ręce zaczynają krwawić. Kapitan atakuje Gina i uwalnia Shikai, nakazuje Kirze oddalić się przynajmniej o kilometr od miejsca walki. Podczas walki, Hitsugaya skutecznie zamraża ramię Gina, zmuszając go do otworzenia oczu, a jego uśmiech po raz pierwszy zanika. Po uwięzieniu Hitsugayi zamierza zabić Hinamori dla rozrywki, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Matsumoto, która grozi mu, że jeśli nie przestanie, to zacznie z nim walczyć. Gin łagodnieje i znika bez słowa. Rangiku pamięta, że Ichimaru w przeszłości zniknął w ten sam sposób. Później gdy Rukia jest prowadzona na egzekucję, Gin pojawia się na moście przedrzeźniając ją, i daje jej nadzieję, że uwolni ją od śmierci. Rukia, która wcześniej nie bała się egzekucji, teraz dostała nadzieję, że będzie żyć i zaczęła chcieć żyć. Po jej przemyśleniach, Gin z uśmiechem na twarzy mówi, że żartował. Rukia była wstrząśnięta. Twierdzi, że Ichimaru jest bardzo podłym człowiekiem. thumb|right|Matsumoto obezwładnia Gina Gdy Aizen okazuje się zdrajcą, wraz z Ginem udają się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Po wyciągnięciu przez Aizena Hōgyoku z ciała Rukii, każe Ginowi ją zabić. Ten uwalnia Shikai, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który przyjmuje na siebie atak. Aizen, Gin i Kaname zostają następnie zatrzymani przez wicekapitanów oraz kapitanów. Gin jest unieruchomiony przez swoją przyjaciółkę - Matsumoto. Z pomocą Menosa Grande uciekają do Hueco Mundo i są uznawani za zdrajców Soul Society. Przed ucieczką, Ichimaru mówi Rangiku, że szkoda, że nie trzymała go o sekundę dłużej - jest to jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdzie uśmiech Gina zanika. Arrancar thumb|left|Gin podsłuchujący rozmowę Aizena z Grimmjowem Po tym jak Kaname Tōsen odcina ramię Grimmjowa, Gin oskarża Aizena o bycie okrutnym i o to, że bawi się swoimi podwładnymi. Aizen schodzi z sali tronowej. Zauważa, że Gin podsłuchiwał. Gin twierdzi, że Aizen wiedział, że Tōsen przetnie rękę Grimmjowowi. Gin idzie do Aizena przypomnieć, że stracił pięciu Arrancarów. Aizen odpowiada, że nie ma obawy, ponieważ były jedynie Gillianami. Aizen mówi, że kiedy zbiorą wystarczająco Vasto Lorde, Espada będzie kompletna i wtedy nikt nie będzie w stanie ich zatrzymać. Hueco Mundo right|thumb|Gin wraz z Aizenem i Kaname pojawiają się na spotkaniu z Espadą Kiedy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele przybywają do Hueco Mundo, Gin, Tōsen i Aizen idą na spotkanie z Espadą, aby omówić nadejście intruzów. Kiedy Aizen siada, Ichimaru i Kaname stoją za nim. Podczas gdy Tōsen monitoruje intruzów, Gin podchodzi do niego i stwierdza, że to złe hobby. Kaname twierdzi, że on także powinien martwić się intruzami, po czym Ichimaru dodaje, że żartował. Kiedy Gin próbuje wejść zostaje zatrzymany przez Wonderweissa Margelę i pyta Tōsena z kim ma do czynienia. Później widzimy Gina wraz z Aizenem, kiedy dowiadują się o porażce Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio. Gdy zostają sam na sam, Gin wydaje się być zadowolony, co komentuje Aizen. Twierdzi, że mimo że jego podwładnych jest coraz mniej, to te dzieciaki są coraz bliżej. Aizen wyznaje, że cieszy się z tego i prosi Ichimaru, aby nie stwierdzał, że to dziwne. Gin mówi mu, że nie jest to dziwne, twierdzi, że to pewne uczucie przyjemności. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze (po prawej) W Sztucznej Karakurze pojawia się u boku Aizena, kiedy on, Aizen i Kaname zostają zamknięci w ognistym więzieniu przez Yamamoto. Często komentuje jakieś wydarzenia (śmierć Hooleera, pojawienie się Visoredów). Później walczy z Hirako, jednak przerywa walkę na rozkaz Sōsuke. Następnie podstępnie przebija Hiyori, gdy ta chce zabić Aizena. Następnie Gin nadal przygląda się pojedynkom, mimo tego iż sam Aizen przystąpił do walki, co było bardzo interesujące. Jednak Ichimaru oszukuje Visoredów i Gotei 13. Wmówił im, że potęga Aizena jest taka, że ten nie potrzebuje używać Kyōki Suigetsu. Okazało się, że iluzja była aktywna od samego początku starcia z Sōsuke. Gin przystępuje do walki dopiero wtedy, kiedy na pole walki wkracza Isshin Kurosaki. Ichimaru staje naprzeciw Ichigo. thumb|right|[[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo vs Gin]] Od samego początku próbuje wciągnąć Ichigo w rozmowy na temat ich wcześniejszego spotkania i tego, co wtedy Gin powiedział, Kurosaki jednak nie wydaje się zainteresowany i przystępuje do walki. Gin aktywuje Bankai, który jednak nie okazał się być wyzwaniem dla Kurosakiego, który zranił Gina w głowę. Ichimaru nie traci jednak uśmieszku z twarzy i sprawia, że jego Bankai jest szybszy od dźwięku, co sprawia już niemałe kłopoty Ichigo. Ich walka zostaje przerwana, ponieważ uwagę obu całkowicie odwraca walka Aizena (który łączył się z Hōgyoku) z Isshinem Kurosakim, Uraharą Kisuke oraz Shihōin Yoruichi. Po pewnym czasie Gin zachodzi od tyłu Ichigo, jednak twierdzi, że tylko żartował i znowu przystępuje do typowej dla niego sarkastycznej rozmowy. Następnie używa kolejnej umiejętności swojego Bankai, który zmusza Kurosakiego do walki na pełnych obrotach. Jego maska Visoreda jednak szybko zostaje zniszczona, a Gin mówi by Ichigo uciekał. Jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki Gin ma w tym motyw. Pokonuje ostateczną iluzję Kyōki Suigetsu, dotykając ostrza miecza Aizena i natychmiast go atakuje. Gin, uprzednio ukrywając miecz, przebija Aizena rozciągnięciem ostrza. Gdy ostrze wraca, jego malutki kawałek zostaje w piersi Sōsuke. Za pomocą trucizny Kamishini no Yari Gin rozrywa klatkę piersiową Aizena. Wyjmuje z niego odsłonięte Hōgyoku i oddala się od niego, pewny, że udało mu się go zabić. Kiedy Gin trzyma w rękach Hōgyoku z myślą "To koniec... Dzięki temu wszystko się skończy..." okazuje się, że Sōsuke wcale nie umarł. Pojawia się w nowej postaci, w której posiada skrzydła oraz "krzyż" na klatce piersiowej. Sōsuke twierdzi, że Hōgyoku należy tylko do niego, nawet jak nie znajduje się w jego ciele. W myślach Gina pojawiają się wspomnienia zranionej Rangiku i myśl "To on jest tu szefem, to jego powinienem..."thumb|right|Aizen tnie Ichimaru tutaj niestety zdanie nie zostaje skończone, ponieważ Aizen przecina go swoim Zanpakutō, następnie brutalnie wyrwywa mu jego prawą rękę i wykonuje cięcie po przekątnej jego klatki piersiowej. thumb|left|Rangiku zbliżająca się do rannego Gina Po ukazaniu retrospekcji Gina, która tłumaczy cały jego motyw rzekomej zdrady u boku Aizena, na miejscu pojawia się Kurosaki Ichigo, który po odkryciu Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō sprawia wrażenie zupełnie odmienionego (nie tylko zewnętrznie). Gin widząc tą odmianę w spojrzeniu Ichigo, stwierdza, że teraz może umrzeć, gdyż ma komu zostawić do dokończenia sprawę zabicia Aizena. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła ofensywna: 80 Siła defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 80 [[Kidō: 80 Inteligencja: 80 Siła fizyczna: 80 Razem: 480/600]] Umysłowy geniusz: Gdy Gin był młody, został ogłoszony dziecięcym geniuszem. Był najlepszy w Akademii Shinigami i zakończył tam naukę w ciągu jednego roku. Jego umiejętności były widoczne w młodym wieku, kiedy zajął pozycję wicekapitana w 5. Oddziale krótko po wstąpieniu w szeregi Gotei 13. Wyprzedził ówczesnego niezwykle uzdolnionego Shinigami, Kaiena Shibę, któremu zajęcie tak wysokiego stanowisko zajęło 5 lat.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 15-19 Gin jest doskonałym manipulatorem i obłudnikiem. W swojej walce z Hitsugayą był w stanie zmanipulować 3 osoby, przez co młody kapitan musiał wybierać pomiędzy ratowaniem swojego życia lub i pomocą Hinamori. Zwodzi swoich przeciwników do skupienia uwagi na jednej rzeczy, prawdziwe zagrożenie pozostawiając w ukryciu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 15-17 Mistrz walki mieczem: Gin jest bardzo sprawnym wojownikiem. Nawet wtedy, gdy jego przeciwnik ma widoczną przewagę, wydaje się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. Walczy bez żadnego większego wysiłku, zawsze trzyma swój miecz tylko jedną ręką. Jego zdolności w posługiwaniu się mieczem były widoczne, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Łatwo pokonał i zabił poprzedniego 3. oficera 5. Oddziału, który dzięki swojemu wiekowi i randze powinien być silniejszy i bardziej doświadczony od niego. Często używa specjalnej zdolności swojego Zanpakutō, która pozwala mu na zabicie kilku celów za jednym uderzeniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział -17, strony 28-29 Potrafi także użyć najwyższej prędkości nadal będąc spokojnym i wykonując niezwykle precyzyjne ataki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strona 9 Ogromna moc duchowa: Gin bez większego wysiłku łatwo obezwładnił Chada, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō i Ganju swoim Reiatsu, po prostu zwracając się w stronę, z której nadchodzili.Bleach anime; Odcinek 62, pokazane tylko w anime Ekspert Shunpo: Mimo że nigdy nie pokazał tej umiejętności w walce, gdy walczył z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, użył imponującego Shunpo do ucieczki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 133, strona 5 Potrafił też walczyć na równej prędkości z Ichigo używającym Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 7-13 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Wytrzymałość Gina jest wystarczająco wysoka, by wytrzymać bezpośrednie uderzenie Getsugi Tenshō Ichigo, co skutkowało tylko lekką raną na czole.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strona 20 Praktykant Kidō: Jego dokładne zdolności nie są znane, jednak udało mu się przenieść siebie i Aziena na znaczną odległość z wykorzystaniem Sentan Hakuja.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 16-19 Był w stanie rzucić Hakufuku na Rangiku Matsumoto, aby Sōsuke nie mógł wykryć jej Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strona 3 Zanpakutō : W zwykłej postaci wygląda jak wakizashi. Rękojeść jest niebieska, tsuba wykonana z dwóch metali wirując wokół ostrza i tworząc literę "S", która jest owalna i otwarta. thumb|190px|right|Shinsō *'Shikai': Uwalniane jest słowami .Bleach manga; Rozdział 75, strona 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 132, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 176, strony 22-23 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie Shikai świeci jasnym białym światłem i rozciąga się z dużą prędkością, przez co Ichimaru może zabić kilku przeciwników jednocześnie. Ostrze przy rozciąganiu posiada dużą siłę, widać to gdy zaatakował Ichigo i Jidanbō w bramie Seireitei. Ponadto Gin może utrzymać rozszerzenie i aktywować Zanpakutō w szeroki łuk, gdzie może atakować wiele celów i to szybko.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 14-17 Shinsō jest w stanie osiągnąć maksymalną długość równoważną do stu razy do swojej pierwotnej długości, zyskując przydomek kiedy był młody.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strona 10 thumb|190px|right|Kamishini no Yari *'Bankai': : W stanie Bankai, Zanpakutō Gina nie zmienia za bardzo wyglądu, zachowując formę wakizashi. Kamishini no Yari osiąga długość 13 km (ok. 8,1 mili) i jest 500 razy szybszy od dźwięku. Ostrze może również powrócić do normalnych rozmiarów w tym samym tempie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strona 12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 400, strona 17 Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai nie jest tak szybki i długi jak sam mówił, jednak nie powiedział, czemu tak uważa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Zdolności Bankai są prawie takie same jak Shikai, ale moc, długość i prędkość są znacznie wzmocnione. Ogromne ostrze szybko tnie budynki, mimo że Gin stał w dużej odległości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 13-16 :* : Prawdziwą umiejętnością Bankai nie jest jego długość, prędkość ani moc, tylko trucizna, która rozpuszcza i niszczy komórki. Może zostawić część ostrza w ciele przeciwnika i kiedy wypowie tę komendę i kładąc rękę na celu, komórki przeciwnika zostają rozbite od wewnątrz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 17-19 :*'Rozciągnięcie i kurczenie ostrza': Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai może osiągnąć prędkość 500 razy większą od dźwięku - dokładnie 171 500 m/s w celu osiągnięcia pełnej długości 13 km w czasie poniżej 0.08 s, więc Kamishini no Yari nie jest najdłuższym Zanpakutō, ale najszybszym, ponieważ woli zyskać przewagę psychologiczną nad przeciwnikiem, i dlatego wmawia o długości Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 15-18 :* : Gin staje pewnie na nogach i przyciąga Zanpakutō do klatki piersiowej trzymając je dwoma dłońmi. Prędkość wydłużenia się i kurczenia jest przerażająco wysoka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 15 ::* : Ta technika powtarza poprzednią techniką, tylko że z większą siłą i mniejszym odstępem czasu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strony 16-17 Występy w innych mediach Omake, segment anime: Encyklopedia Arrancarów thumb|left|190px|Gin opowiada w jednej ze swoich emisji o Hueco Mundo Gin był prezenterem w Encyklopedii Arrancarów, która ukazywała się pod koniec niektórych odcinków anime Bleach. To właśnie on prowadził większość "odcinków" (wyjątkami są: Kaname Tōsen, Szayelaporro Granz, Dondochakka Birstanne i Ichigo Kurosaki, zazwyczaj występowali po jednym odcinku). Gin mówił tam o Arrancarach, ich zdolnościach, oraz przedstawiał niektóre postacie. thumb|190px|Ostatni "odcinek" Encyklopedii ArrancarówPo dodaniu swego komentarza, często przychodziła opisywana osoba, która również miała coś do powiedzenia, co często dawało komiczny efekt. Muzyka: Bleach Beat Collection Gry wideo Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Czerwone oczy Gina * Kolor oczu Gina jest różny - na okładce 20 tomu i 270 odcinka. Jednak na początku anime ma je czerwone, a w Bleach: Dark Souls ma żółte. * Według wypowiedzi Kenpachiego, Gin i Kaname boją się śmierci. Jak dowiadujemy się z dalszej części fabuły, Gin uważał, że nie mógł umrzeć z powodu swojej misji. * Kiedy był kapitanem, nie przejmował się dokumentami i składał z nich papierowe samolociki. Nie podoba mu się to, że Rukia nazywa go tylko "Ichimaru Gin", żądał żeby używała jego kompletnego imienia i tytułu "Kapitan Ichimaru Gin". * Jego hobby to obserwowanie ludzi, a w czasie wolnym chodzi na spacery. * Poza anime pojawia się w "Encyklopedii Arrancarów" jako prezenter. * Jest pierwszym kapitanem na którego natknęła się paczka Ichigo w Soul Society. * Sam porównał swój charakter do węża w czasie rozmowy z Aizenem. Nigdy wcześniej to porównanie nie pojawiło się w fabule, a jednak podobną myśl przywodziło Rukii zetknięcie się z Ginem. * Można go zobaczyć w openingu 91 odcinka. * Akademię Shinō ukończył w jeden rok. * W prowadzonym przez niego Omake przyznaje, że nie jada surowego mięsa. Cytaty * (Do Jidanbō) "Pokonany strażnik bramy nie otwiera żadnej bramy. Pokonanie strażnika bramy... oznacza jego śmierć... * (Do Ichigo) "Dostrzegam siłę w twoich oczach... Dobrze... W takim wypadku mogę odejść w spokoju, zostawiając wszystko w twoich rękach." * (Do Rangiku) "Przepraszam, Rangiku... Gdybyś tylko trzymała mnie chwilę dłużej..." * (Do Rangiku, w swoich ostatnich myślach) ‎"Jeżeli jutro miałabyś się zamienić w węża i zaczęła pożerać ludzi, a tymi samymi ustami którymi ich pożerałaś wykrzyczeć do mnie "Kocham Cię!", czy wciąż byłbym w stanie powiedzieć "Kocham Cię" w ten sam sposób co dziś?"Bleach anime; Odcinek 308 Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Gin Ichimaru Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:3. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō